


Altered Destinies

by ilyena_sylph



Series: Alternate Recontact-Era Darkover [1]
Category: Darkover Series - Marion Zimmer Bradley
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Racism, F/M, Sex Pollen, kireseth, kireseth aftermath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22429474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilyena_sylph/pseuds/ilyena_sylph
Summary: This fic is an alternate universe look at what could have happened if Lorill Hastur was a little bit less a terrified fifteen-year-old, and Ysaye's allergy had started kicking in a little sooner.It also takes canon and throws it in a high-speed blender, because I've had a mad-on at several things inRediscoverysince I read it as a new release in 1995.Picks up in the middle of chapter 19 (pages 277-278 in my paperback copy) and goes wildly differently from there.
Relationships: Elizabeth Lorne/David Lorne, Kermiac Aldaran/Margali Aldaran, Lorill Hastur/Ysaye Barnett
Series: Alternate Recontact-Era Darkover [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614157
Comments: 23
Kudos: 14





	Altered Destinies

> But what of the past few hours? What would her folk do if they learned what he had done to Ysaye? Would they learn? She had been a virgin; was she pledged to be so for her work? Obviously she did not have the conditioning of a Darkovan Keeper, or he, at least, would be dead. But would the loss of her virginity endanger her health? Would it be obvious to her superiors when she returned to work? And what if she got with child by him?
> 
> He thought of his father’s—-and Fiora’s—-comments about his lack of self-control and his entanglements with women, and he cringed. He did not wish even to consider what they would say about this— _kireseth_ or no _kireseth_!

As he was thinking that, trying to decide what to do, how best to handle this -- perhaps he could just slip out, leaving her to think it no more than a dream? -- Ysaye seemed to gag on the air in her _kirseth_-drugged sleep. Lorill reached to her shoulder, unable to avoid it (something in him still craving her) but even as he did she coughed fully, a rasping sound. He misliked the sound of that, greatly. He did not have _laran_ enough to be a monitor, but he had been taught the very basics of it, as anyone in a Tower was taught.

He spread his hand on her shoulder, closing his eyes to better sense what was wrong in her body -- and felt the sudden swarming of fever-responses, her body's defenses attacking... what? He pulled away, frowning, and Ysaye coughed again. The breathing-sickness! She had it?

He could not abandon her! In _kireseth_-sleep, she could die of it! Some did die of the breathing-sickness, of course, but he could not allow that to happen to Ysaye. 

And how had she been exposed to the _kireseth_ in the first place? She and Elizabeth and he -- 

\-- she coughed a third time, and he shoved that aside. No, now was not the time for that, at all. Now _was_ the time to call for help for her, quickly. Much as he would be shamed, he was a Hastur and he would not let this woman that had shared her bed with him die. He dragged up shields, ragged ones but tolerable, and stretched his mind to Aldaran Tower, seeking anyone awake. 

_Aldaran,_ he called, carefully, _hear me, please._

A strong presence caught his thought and answered it. _I am Jeraya, relay for Aldaran tonig -- Lord Lorill? What do you wish this night?_ He could sense, behind a relay-worker's shielding, her disapproval of him, and he felt shamed that his foolishness had spread into Aldaran Tower. 

_I am in need of aid,_ vai leronis_, for another's sake,_ he answered, humbling himself to ask without offending. _Somehow,_ kireseth_ \-- unfiltered true _kireseth_ \-- was loosed in or near the castle. Two women -- both of the star-folk -- I know of and myself got a full dosing of it. One is in an attack of the breathing-sickness and I cannot help her._

He felt her horrified, confused shock and was grateful to not be the only one sickened by this idea. Nothing that happened in a Ghost Wind was the fault of the people, but the snow had come at the right time this night, there should have **been** no Ghost Wind. 

_A Ghos -- yes, you are of course certain,_ Jeraya answered, _I will send our monitor at once. Where are you?_

_Her quarters,_ Lorill answered, and did his best to show her the route into the quarters here, but it became murky as they had walked with the _kireseth_ sinking ever deeper into his mind, and hers. _I will listen for your monitor if she becomes lost. It -- it **was** _kireseth, _Technician Jeraya_, he said, pleading for her understanding. 

_Yes, I see that from your thoughts,_ Jeraya answered, and her thought went distant, elsewhere, as Ysaye coughed again, and again, starting to turn on her side in her sleep. Lorill helped her with that, hoping she would wake as the cough wracked her body, but it seemed she could not, yet. 

_Carlina is on her way, with Renata, a technician,_ Jeraya touched his mind again, and he breathed a sigh of relief -- then leapt up to pull on his clothing. 

_Thank you_, he answered, _very much._

_I must inform my Keeper, now, that there is somehow _kireseth_ somewhere so near, even with snow falling,_ Jeraya said before she disappeared, and Lorill bit his lip, hard. That was **not** going to go well. 

It was only minutes before he heard a sharp rap at the door, but each one of them seemed an eternity with Ysaye's breathing growing more and more strangled by the moment. Her beautiful, bewilderingly dark face was growing puffy with each breath, and he crossed the room in a rush, opening the door to let the night wind in. 

Two women -- one in the blue robe of a technician, and one in the white of a monitor -- swept in, bypassing him with only slight nods to reach the coughing, gasping woman on the bed. 

"Merciful Avarra!" one gasped a few moments after the first touch, hand uncovering the matrix at her throat, "she's so strong! But this -- this is very bad. Renata, help me." 

Lorill settled himself out of the way, and firmly shielded himself. He would not disrupt their work for anything. He watched strain pass across the one he now knew was Carlina's face, as Ysaye continued to gasp, and knew she was having to struggle to master the fever-responses attacking Ysaye's body. 

Several minutes later, Renata turned her head to him. "These star-people have healers of their own. If you wish this woman to live, _vai dom_, go and bring one. The sickness keeps returning, I know not why." 

"I will," Lorill said, bowing to her slightly, the courtesy due any _leronis_, and checked down his clothing one last time before he went out the door into the lightly blowing snow and ran back towards the Castle. Unfitting, perhaps, for a Hastur Lord to run, but a woman's life was at stake. 

He slowed himself as he reached the doors, ducking inside past the watchman even at this late hour -- he must have lost two or so to the _kireseth_, by the moons' light -- and back into the great hall. His eyes scanned, looking for the _coridom_. The party was still going on, thank Aldones that both peoples seemed to love a good party. He found the man quickly enough, and did not see Lord Aldaran. He was as grateful as not for that. 

"Do you speak some of the star-folk's tongue, now?" he asked the old man, and was grateful when he said he did, and could. "I must speak to the healer at once, and have not their tongue." 

And he knew none of the others had _laran_ enough to be useful. 

"She may speak our tongue now, but I am not certain," the _coridom_ said as he nodded and headed briskly across the floor, moving to... a woman. Well, that was not so strange, the Towers were mainly staffed by women, women made the best monitors, and only women could be Keepers. Worries about Ysaye's virginity, if he had destroyed her place as guardian of their knowledge, flickered through his mind again as he approached the woman with skin darker than the darkest Dry Towner's but so much lighter than Ysaye's dark-as-moonless-night skin. 

"Doctor Aurora Lakshman," the _coridom_ said, very careful over the strange syllables, "_Dom_ Lorill Hastur," the rest was the other language, but he could hear the _coridom_'s thought well enough, "says he must speak with you." 

The woman turned, an eyebrow raising as she looked him directly in the face and tipped her head slightly, but she answered in easy _casta_, surprisingly fluent. "What is it, sir?" 

He would never be used to mountain women or these star-folk women, but he breathed a sigh of relief. "If it would not offend, or insult you, could we speak privately? As we need no interpreter now, and I would not have tales of one of your folk go out of control." 

The _coridom_ slipped away, and Aurora nodded to him, "All right, yes. In the hall?" 

"Yes," he agreed, and went out, turning to her. "The Lady Ysaye, is in an attack of the breathing-sickness, in her quarters, and the _leroni_ bade me come for you." 

"Ysaye?!" Aurora gasped, and her right hand dropped to her left wrist, and a quick torrent of words in that strange language poured from her as she started to jog towards the doors without another word. "What is she reacting to, what -- " she stumbled through a couple of words in the Terran language, then spat in exasperation, "-- what did she have that started it?" 

"Somehow she was exposed to _kireseth_," Lorill answered her, unsurprised when she looked at him in confusion for the _cahuenga_ word. "Both a flower and the undistilled, unaltered pollen of it. It is a very strong, very dangerous drug. It should _not_ be here. It affected her mind, before her body."

She muttered more words he did not understand, sharp and rolling, as her mouth tightened. "That's not good, she's --" a word he did not understand, again, "terribly affected, reactive, to so many plants. You said someone was with her, who?" 

"Two of the _leroni_ of Aldaran Tower, _mestra_," Lorill answered as he opened the door for her into the night. "They are fighting the fever-responses, but having trouble. Hers is very bad." 

"Fighting it how?" she asked, and her voice was afraid and angry at once, as she whirled towards him in the almost-dark, "they could make her worse or kill her with no better medicine than is probably on this world!" 

"With _laran, mestra_," Lorill answered, blinking at her in confusion. How else? "They will not harm her!" 

"Oh, more of this -- madness?" There was a word in there that he did not recognize, and he snarled as they ran back along his own boot-tracks, half-filled. 

"_Laran_. Is. Real. I cannot help it that you are headblind, but _laran_ is real and the _leroni_ are fighting with it for Ysaye's life. Do not touch them as they work, it will be dangerous for all four of you!" These foolish Terranan, so arrogant in their disbelief, frustrated him, despite how gentle he'd been to Ysaye over it. 

They were almost to Ysaye's quarters, and there were two others in the uniform of the star-folk coming from the big ship -- that froze him for a moment. He hadn't expected others, that was -- not good. 

"Doctor," he said, using the word the _coridom_ had, quick and sharp and low, "It -- the _kireseth_, it blurs the mind. Destroys any inhibitions. Ysaye, she is -- we -- it... encourages coupling. I -- I would not have the ignorant see her so, when it is none of her fault." He knew he was blushing violently red, probably near to match his hair, for having to speak so very bluntly to a woman old enough to be his mother, _Ysaye_ was old enough to be his mother and he had lain with her, but that was a Ghost Wind, not -- 

"If you gave this thing to her," the woman said, wheeling on him in the bright unnatural light of these strange buildings, her face hard and alight with a sudden rage, "I **will** see you pay for it." 

"**I**?!" he stared at her, his fury wiping away the embarrassment in a flood-tide that broke apart his hasty shields and left his eyes blazing, his head thrown fully back, hand almost dropping to his knife-hilt. "I -- no. I will not -- You know no better, and you care for her. What you suggest is _obscene_ and immoral and I, too, was caught _by_ it." 

For a single heartbeat, she quailed, and he was comforted by that, before his loss of control shamed him and he struggled to reshape his shields again. He should not be beating at her with his anger, even if she was too headblind to truly feel it. It was unbefitting a son of Hastur to behave so. "I beg your pardon, _mestra_." 

She waved one hand, turning and calling to the other two to stop outside the door, and said, "We don't have time right now. Ysaye needs me." 

They reached the door, and she took a pack from the two that had stopped, slinging it over her shoulder, and said, "Come in, I may need your help." 

He hadn't planned on being shut out, so it was good she wasn't arguing.

* * *

Aurora Lakshman was furious and horrified as she opened Ysaye's door to slide inside. For some unfathomable reason, she actually believed the half-grown arrogant brat that he hadn't given whatever this 'kireseth' was to Ysaye -- but that left the burning question of who had, and how, and why. She'd ordered her corpswoman to go and fetch Commander MacAran, and the chief of security, to talk to Lorill Hastur about this, but right now Ysaye was her priority. 

As she slid in, a blue-white glow assailed her eyes. She squinted, trying to figure out what it was, and confusion joined her horror and anger. The light was coming from something held in the left hand of each woman standing beside Ysaye's bed, illuminating their faces from below with an unearthly glow. She'd never seen a light like that, not on all the planets she'd been to, and she sucked an unsteady breath. 

Both women looked as though they were fighting something, straining, with the fingertips of their right hands resting on Ysaye's skin. What in the name of God did they think... no. What _were_ they doing? She could see that, no matter how unbelievable it seemed, they were hard at work. 

Ysaye gasped another ragged, choking breath, and Aurora refocused on what was important here. Her friend, and getting her breathing properly again. She put the medical kit down on the first open space she found. Her fingers found the epinephrine injector in a moment, and she pulled it out, breaking the seal and removing the safety cap.

First step in hand, she turned back towards the young man. "You said it would be dangerous for me to touch them. Ysaye needs this," she tipped the injector in her hand, "immediately. It goes into the muscle of her outer thigh."

"Come, then," one of the women said, her fingertips sliding down to fold back the sheet from Ysaye's thigh, "but do not touch us." 

Aurora didn't bother saying another word, she just slipped up between them carefully and triggered the injector into Ysaye's thigh, holding it down until it clicked empty. 

The woman in the blue robe -- so different than the cumbersome garments most women here wore -- reeled slightly, making a shocked noise, and Aurora wondered why, even as she turned back to the kit to remove the miniature oxygen concentrator and plastic mask for it. She turned the concentrator on, letting it prime itself, as she got a mask and hooked it to the port. She put the unit on Ysaye's bed, and looked at the woman that had spoken to her. "I need to hook these behind her ears so this will stay tight to her face, almost in her nose -- it's concentrated oxygen." 

"Thinking air?" the other woman asked, and Aurora muttered. This was what corticators got you sometimes. "No... more-pure oxygen. Less of the other things in the air," she explained. "I'll have to touch her..." 

"That," the first woman said, as the light dimmed for them both, and they took their hands away from Ysaye, "should be all right, now. You have helped her very much. I do not think she will die, not now. What _was_ that?!" 

"I'll tell you once I've got this on her," Aurora answered, and moved into the wider space made as they stepped back. She looped the tubes and tucked the mask securely over Ysaye's mouth and nose, scowling at the edema in her friend's face. "This is a very severe attack," she said, baffled, "whatever she breathed or ingested, for the symptoms to be like this, she should have started reacting almost immediately, not... however long it's been."

The young man in the room spoke from behind her and off to her side. "That is the _kireseth_. A dose like she and I received changes the body along with the mind, until the first bout of madness is over. The fever-responses, the breathing-sickness, could not begin until the changes it makes... left her." 

The woman in white nodded. "Just so, _vai dom, mestra_. The effects are profound. Oh... she's breathing so much better. I know not what sorcery your little box has, but it is working very well. How did you provide so much of the chemical made in the little glands above the kidneys to her? It closed off her little blood vessels, and opened her lungs, opened the larger blood vessels, _and_ slowed the chemical responses that destroy cells all at once! I've never seen such a reaction!" 

Aurora blinked in shock at the accurate diagnosis of the epinephrine injection and her response to the oxygen, even put in such simple terms. How had she known what she'd injected Ysaye with? "We make 'epinephrine' with machines," she answered, having to use the Terran word, "for cases just like this. And yes, that's some of what it does. There are some other deep cellular things, but... I don't think there are the right words in this language. Or if there are, I haven't learned them yet." 

"You would not have," the woman in blue said, "they are probably language only needed in the Towers, and we often struggle for words to explain what we can directly see and feel and show each other, we have some, but not enough. I am Renata, [teicnecoli] of Aldaran Tower, and this is Carlina, our [secrudhi]."

The words were obviously specific titles, but her corticator-taught understanding could not understand the words it hadn't been programmed to teach her brain. "I'm pleased to meet you. I'm Doctor Aurora Lakshman. I would be very interested in what specific medical words you have, at a different time." 

Carlina, the one in white, nodded, and glanced back down at Ysaye, her hand reaching up to wipe sweat from her brow. "We would be very interested in your knowledge of healing -- I was having terrible trouble attempting to convince her body to stop attacking itself. I had never seen someone survive when the body does that so severely, before." 

"You were -- what?" Aurora shook her head a little, uncertain of what she was hearing. "How?" 

"I am [secrudhi]," Carlina said with a shrug, "my laran yields itself well to healing. A [secrudhi] ensures that everyone in a circle retains their health and ability to concentrate, however is necessary. I ease cramps, ensure that breathing continues to provide air enough, and soothe pain every time we work. " 

She had to learn what that word was, and what the devil this woman meant. But right now, she had to focus on Ysaye. "I'll be glad to discuss it with you," Aurora answered, looking worriedly at Ysaye, "but not right now. Is there any chance this, what did you call it, _kireseth_, is still on her anywhere? She'll keep reacting, if it is." 

"It is a pollen," Renata said, "it may yet be most places on her skin, and in her hair. All those braids _are_ hair, yes?" 

"Yes, of course they are," Aurora answered, her eyes narrowing for a moment in protective anger. The way these people acted about Ysaye and Commander Britton and even herself came close to being infuriating far too often. A _pollen_, well, Ysaye had often reacted badly to pollens, but something like what Lorill had implied had happened was well beyond any pollen she knew of. 

"We'll need to put her through a shower, then," she went on, "after we get her hair unbraided. Would one of you be willing to help me with that?" 

"Rain? At this time of year? Maybe in the middle of the day, but that is hours hence, and she would be terribly chilled," Carlina answered, frowning. 

"No," Aurora sighed and cursed the corticator again. "We have a way of --" She stopped herself and shook her head. "Here, I'll show you, rather than struggle with the language." 

She walked across to the bathroom, opening the main door and then the shower door, leaning in to turn the water on and up to a comfortable temperature. "This," she said, "is the kind of shower I meant." 

Renata had followed her closely, and she was watching as steam began to curl up. Tentatively, she put her hand in under the spray, yanking it back immediately. "It's even hot! I -- oh, this would be a marvel. Yes, I will help you." 

"Thank you," Aurora said, grateful. She turned back towards the young man now. "By now, Commander MacAran should be here. Would you please tell him everything you can? We'll take care of Ysaye." 

"Thank you," the boy said, looking very relieved and somehow very young again. She knew he was, but he'd never really appeared such a child before, not even apologizing to Lord Kermiac. "I am... most grateful. If I am not back -- if I cannot return -- before she wakes. Please... tell her... how terribly sorry I am. I like her very much, and would not have let this happen to her if I could prevent it." 

Aurora nodded. "I will." Again, she found that she completely believed this was not his fault. 

He stepped out the door again, careful to block it with his body so no-one could see inside, and she smiled at his back before settling to the business of getting Ysaye's long, incredibly curly and thick hair out of its braids. The boy wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

Lorill pulled the door tight shut behind him, and looked around. The headblind young MacAran that was of the star-folk was coming up, along with another man, and he dipped his head in greeting. "Hello again, _Mestru_ MacAran. Sir." 

Using the non-Comyn title was strange, but this MacAran was not sealed to the Comyn even if he was somehow of their distant blood. It was such a terrible pity that he was completely headblind, Lorill thought again. It would be much easier to deal with this if they could speak mind to mind. 

"Lord Hastur," the other man answered, his voice... not friendly. "Aurora sent word something had happened to our Ysaye and that you would have the most information. This is Gavin Vos, our head of security." 

"_Mestru_ Vos," Lorill greeted him, nodding to him as well. "I am glad you are here. It -- " 

"Oh, and why's that, lad?" That was Vos, and Lorill's eyes narrowed at the interruption, but he took a slow breath. These Terranan had no real knowledge of his rank, no awareness of the insult that offered. 

"Because Lady Ysaye has been hurt, and Lady Elizabeth would have been, had we not interrupted," Lorill answered, "and not by Lord Aldaran's folk or mine." 

"Is that so?" _Mestru_ MacAran asked, one eyebrow arching in almost exactly the way Tyris MacAran would, and Lorill took another breath. 

"Yes, it is," he said, gritting his jaw slightly, as he pulled on the dignity of a Hastur lord. "If we may go somewhere more comfortable than a hallway, I will explain what happened as I saw it, and then you may ask questions of me." 

"Oh we 'may' is i -- " Vos growled, but _Mestru_ MacAran interrupted. "Easy, Chief, easy. He's right. If you'll follow us, sir?" 

"Of course," Lorill nodded, and followed. They went back towards the 'laboratory' and greenhouse Ysaye had shown him, but into a different building. The room they led him to was much like one of the meeting rooms in the palace at Thendara, if plain and simply furnished. He took a seat across from the two men, and cast his thoughts back. 

"One of your people... Jessica Duval. Came to Lady Ysaye saying that Lady Elizabeth had gone to 'Ryan's greenhouse' and had asked her to tell David, but she was leaving the party, so Ysaye should tell him instead," Lorill said. "That bothered Lady Ysaye, she was worried for Lady Elizabeth, and asked me to go and find David, with Kadarin, while she went to the greenhouse. I went to find David, and brought him as quickly as I could. 

"By the time we reached the building, Lady Ysaye had brought Lady Elizabeth down to the ground level. She was irrational, giggling and incapable of walking. David picked her up to take her home, and I realized Lady Ysaye did not look well, either. I offered to help her back to her quarters, took her arm -- " 

He took a quick, shocked breath, then, realization crashing over him. The greenhouses of the mountain folk, even with their precious glass, were nowhere near warm enough to keep _kireseth_ alive, but these star folk, whose buildings were so very warm with no fires, which had no drafts... it had come from there. 

And Ryan... Ryan was the one that had spit insults at him on their first meeting. He had liked nothing of that man, now that he remembered him again. But how had he gotten _kireseth_? 

"Lad?" That was _Mestru_ Vos. 

"Your pardon. I just realized that the _kireseth_ flowers must have -- " 

He saw _Mestru_ Vos open his mouth, but kept speaking over the beginnings of a word. He was a Hastur of Hastur, and not about to be interrupted by a star-folk stranger as he spoke of such events. 

" -- been above, in the greenhouse Ysaye mentioned. Because she was covered in the pollen, her clothes and face, and when I moved to support her, I took a dose of it as well. Enough to snap my reason, for a time. When I came out of it, I realized Ysaye was sickening, and called for aid from the Aldaran Tower. They came, and then sent me for your 'doctor'.

"She, it seems, sent for you, and there you found me." He tipped his head then, waiting for them to speak. 

"What the hell is this kirelth or whatever?" _Mestru_ Vos demanded, as he had obviously meant to earlier, "and what's it got to do with whatever's happened to our Ysaye?" 

"_Kireseth_," he repeated, "is our name for a plant, its flower, and the madness-causing pollen it produces. It requires several warm, dry days to bloom, but when it does and the Ghost Wind comes down from the hills, no creature or person is safe from it. Everything goes mad -- you might couple with a cralmac or a Trailman, or any person near you, even your own mother or sister or daughter." He shuddered with revulsion and made an old warding gesture at the obscenity of it. 

Both men, to his relief, made disgusted faces. The star folk might be bafflingly different with no sense of propriety, but at least they seemed to understand that taboo. He nodded and took a slow breath, going on. "Sometimes it can cause terrible violence, as well. Men caught in a Ghost Wind have killed brothers and paxmen who they loved well over a stray thought or a suddenly painful color. No-one can know what they will do in a Ghost Wind, when all reason is lost. 

"It is forbidden to keep _kireseth_ outside of a Tower, where the _leroni_ may handle it through shielding, to harvest and distill the medicines it yields. In my Domain it is illegal for anyone to possess or use the raw pollen, but I am uncertain of Lord Aldaran's law on this." 

The two star folk broke into a chatter in their own strange language, and he bitterly regretted that neither Elizabeth nor Ysaye were here so he could understand them. He waited, doing his best to stay calm -- or, all right, to regain his calm. 

Finally, _Mestru_ MacAran looked at him again. "You're saying that Elizabeth and Ysaye were directly exposed to some kind of," he paused for a moment, looking for a word in his quite-good _casta_, "illegal reality-changing chemical or drug that comes from a plant. And you and David were exposed to it when you touched them. Yes?" 

Lorill nodded, relieved. "Yes, exactly." 

"And you say it came from Evan's greenhouse?" _Mestru_ Vos asked, his eyes narrowed. 

"I say that is the only place that makes _sense_ for it to have come from," Lorill answered carefully. "I did not go up the stairs to know for certain. But they came down them coated in the pollen, and there is snow. _Kireseth_ does not bloom in the snow. It takes warm days." 

"That makes sense," _Mestru_ MacAran replied, "most plants do. I've no idea how any of your plants survive this hell-weather, honestly." 

For a moment, Lorill flashed a smile, amused. "Like us, the plants of Darkover are hardy. Or we are like them." 

_Mestru_ MacAran snorted, corner of his mouth curving. "I'd say that's an understatement," he said, his voice now mostly amused. "Well. This is a nasty situation you've brought to our attention... assuming you're correct. Chief, why don't you go see what Specialist Evans has been up to in his greenhouse." 

"Expect I should," _Mestru_ Vos agreed, and Lorill raised a hand up between them. 

"Sir, you might fall to the madness as well, unless you have something like the machine that was making pure air for Ysaye." 

"We do, but I'll get a... full-body protective suit," _Mestru_ Vos's words came slowly as he obviously picked through their language carefully, "with its own air supply, before I go anywhere near something you say is that dangerous. What does this plant look like, exactly?" 

Lorill could not imagine how such a thing could work, but the other man seemed confident. "That is well," he said, nodding. "As to your question, the foliage stands so high," he demonstrated, "from the ground, with long, narrow stalks reaching this high for the flowers. They are this long," he spread his thumb and smallest finger, "and a bright blue. The petals hold together like a bell for most of their length, then open out wide at the ends, five pointed. Inside are five long stems, and the whole inside of the bell may still be thick with the golden pollen, or it may be in the air."

_Mestru_ Vos nodded and rose, "Well, that's distinctive enough, and not like anything he ought to have. All right. I'll be off, sir." 

"Dismissed, Chief," _Mestru_ MacAran said, and the other man turned and briskly walked out the door. 

Lorill took a breath, did _not_ bite at a nail or pick at the perfect embroidery on his cuffs, and looked back at the other man. "Lady Ysaye... does she have a father or brother or cousin among you? Or do you -- or your Captain -- stand in that place, for your unmarried people?" 

The other man looked puzzled for a moment, then shook his head, lifting one hand in a waving-off gesture. "No -- I'm not certain what your customs are, exactly, but our women need no protector or chaperone or... whatever, and most would not accept one, either. Whatever you think you need to discuss with a man, you'd best leave to talk about with her." 

That... made no sense, and Lorill studied him for several moments before he decided that the other man was telling the truth as he saw it. Not even the poorest cotsman or hill farmer abandoned all protection and concern for his daughters, though some headblind ones treated them badly. No, if he was honest, even some Comyn treated their wives and daughters badly, bewildering as he found it. He'd been a fool about Lord Aldaran's sister, yes, but he had done nothing unchaste with her. 

"If that is your custom," he agreed, if uncertainly, "then I will do so. I am, or... was, concerned the _kireseth_-madness might have caused harm to her position." 

_Mestru_ MacAran shook his head. "No, lad, whatever may have happened, it's no business of ours." 

That was a relief, a profound one, and he felt his shoulders and spine relax as though a monitor had realized he was in distress and controlled it. "Thank you, sir. When your chief of security finds the _kireseth_, what will you do?" 

_Mestru_ MacAran sighed, fingers pushing through his loose, short hair. "Once we have proven that they are dangerous -- our courts have to have proof, not simply anyone's word, though I tell you I believe you, Lord Lorill -- we will remove and destroy them, or if Lord Aldaran would have use for them, perhaps turn them over to him. I'll need to talk to Elizabeth, too, to know exactly what happened. But if he deliberately exposed her -- and the two of you -- to a dangerous drug with ill intention, at the very least he will spend most of the rest of his life in one of our prisons."

"Prison?" Lorill asked, cocking his head slightly, unsure of the word. "What is that?" 

"A place where criminals are kept isolated from the population so they can do no more harm," _Mestru_ MacAran answered, looking as confused as Lorill felt. 

"For... a long time?" Lorill asked, shaking his head. 

"Yes, depending on the crime," _Mestru_ MacAran nodded, agreeing. 

Lorill scowled unhappily -- that did not sound like sentence enough for the sacrilege of an untrained, headblind fool cultivating _kireseth_ with ill-intent -- but gave an unwilling nod. "It would give him far too much honor were I to challenge him, much as I still wish to for that insult he gave me at our first meeting. And also the law would not be on my side, as the attack was not on me.

"More, I am no kin of Lady Elizabeth's, to avenge the wrong attempted on her. Unfortunately." 

"Lad, I mean no offense, but Evans is a grown man, and a good shot." 

Lorill cocked his head, confused, uncertainty rippling up and down his spine. "I am a competent enough archer at game, at need, but what would that have to do with a challenge?" 

"On most worlds that have challenge-cultures," _Mestru_ MacAran said, looking puzzled, "the opponents are shooting at each other." 

Lorill blanched with disgust and horror, staring at the other man in revolted shock. "You mean... that men attempt to kill men... from a _distance_ among you star folk?" 

_Mestru_ MacAran went still, suddenly, absolutely freezing in place. "Do you mean, Lord Lorill, that you use _no_ distance weapons? I th -- " 

"Of course I do not, no man of honor of the Domains does! It is -- the Compact forbids it!" Lorill said, disgusted and horrified enough to interrupt an elder. 

"Oh," _Mestru_ MacAran said, softly, "shit. Pardon, Lord Lorill, but that's -- not something we'd picked up. It's too late for a long discussion of Darkovan law, I think, but. Let me be sure I understand. You have an absolute prohibition on distance weapons? Even slings, or bow and arrow?" 

"**Yes**," Lorill answered, nodding emphatically. "As I said, archery may be used to hunt. I do not think I know what you mean by 'sling', except something for carrying a child, but no decent man would ever attempt to kill another at more than sword's-length!"

"That... wasn't exactly the impression some of Lord Aldaran's people have given us," _Mestru_ MacAran said cautiously, and Lorill recovered himself enough to flush a little. 

"...The folk of Aldaran," Lorill said, after a few moments to carefully choose his own words (embarrassed at having spoken so bluntly of the Lord of the Aldaran Domain and his people in front of anyone, much less a stranger), "have never formally agreed to abide by the Compact within their own Domain. Here in the Hellers, I am told, sometimes the feuds bring out barbarism and men forget themselves and use bow against other men. 

"It is -- I am _Comyn_ and _Hastur_, it is... anathema to me and to my people." 

"I'm going to have to pass that to the Captain, and to Terra. That's the kind of thing that could cause very serious trouble," _Mestru_ MacAran said, "and I thank you for explaining. I'll want to talk to you about it more, and the Captain probably will, too." 

"I will be glad to," Lorill answered, nodding, though he wasn't sure what there could be to talk about, not really. It was barbaric and despicable to use any weapon that did not put you in as much danger as your opponent. Was that not obvious? 

"Good," _Mestru_ MacAran answered, nodding, and then shook his head slightly, an odd smile curving his mouth. Not humor, but... wryness, maybe. "We Terrans would call bashing each other with swords and clubs, cutting each other apart with knives, barbaric." 

Lorill bit almost through his tongue to stifle his first words, shaking his head. "Killing from a distance, where there is no risk to yourself, is the act of... not even an animal. Even stag-ponies, banshees, and wolves fight with their own weapons. 'Barbarian' is the only word I have for those distant times when the Towers made weapons that killed from great distances and murdered men, women, and children alike. We almost destroyed each other entirely, in the Ages of Chaos. It is... not done. It must not be done." 

"I... see." 

Lorill did not think _Mestru_ MacAran did, but at least he had told the man. "I hope so," he answered. "You could do yourselves no greater harm with the Domains than to use any such weapon you may have." 

He saw the words impact, saw the older man breathe in, and out, and then nod. "We'll take that to heart," _Mestru_ MacAran said, and Lorill was relieved. If these star folk were such barbarians that they had never given up distance weapons, never realized the evil of them... it was best that they understood they were outlawed within the Domains immediately. 

He settled back in the chair, relaxing a little more -- and barely managed to get his hand up to stifle a yawn as exhaustion began to assail him. He hadn't realized he was even tired, too spurred by necessity and the stress-chemicals, too frightened to notice his body's state. But it was late, late enough that really it was early, and the drugged sleep of _kireseth_ was not restful. "My apologies, sir, it's -- " 

"No, Lord Lorill, it's getting to morning," the older man said, "and you've had a bad night of it. I am, since I don't think I've said it, damned sorry you got tangled up in a mess one of ours made. Can I offer you quarters to get some rest, until we've been able to get Elizabeth to talk to us, and Chief Vos has been able to investigate?" 

"I... think I would appreciate that, sir," Lorill answered, nodding. "I had meant to return to Lady Ysaye, I should be at her side when she wakes, but... I would be of little use so tired." 

"Come on, then, lad," he said, and led him out of the council room and down a hall, unlocking a door to a room much like Ysaye's. "We always build a few spares, this is one. Sleep well, sir." 

"Thank you," Lorill answered, and allowed the door to shut behind him. He slid out of his clothing, into the unfamiliar, odd-smelling but soft and comfortable sheets, enjoying the warmth of the quarters, and was asleep in minutes.

* * *

Aurora Lakshman leaned tiredly against the wall of the sterile isolation unit, looking gratefully at the two women that had come with her as they wheeled Ysaye's stretcher from her quarters here. Unbraiding her hair had taken hours, and washing it, along with the rest of her body, had taken all three of them. Though sometimes, Ysaye had not seemed as heavy as she should have, quasi-conscious at the very best in their arms. She'd wrapped an entire blanket -- out of the cabinet, not from the bed -- around Ysaye's hair and another around her body for the run between the buildings, more afraid of not getting her into isolation than she was of her catching cold. 

She hadn't gone in with her. She'd handed her over to Darwin Mettier and his team, with the information that she'd been badly exposed to a new, dangerous pollen that had altered her mental state. Any traces of it were to be retained, but her hair should be re-washed in the sterile environment along with the rest of her, to be certain they'd gotten it all. 

Darwin hadn't been thrilled to be up in the wee hours before dawn, but he was a good doctor and careful with his patients. Ysaye would be fine in his care. 

"Thank you," she told the other women again. 

"You are welcome," Renata answered. "We will go back to the Tower now. I think we will see you again, however. Rest well, when you can." 

"And you," Aurora replied, bowing her head for a moment. 

They turned away and left, and Aurora cued her communicator. "Commander MacAran, please," she told Central, and had him in a few moments. "Sir, where should I come to make my report?" 

"Captain's briefing room," the Commander's voice answered, and she blinked, because it was hard and flat with anger. 

"Yes sir," she answered, and jogged that way. 

She stepped in to find Captain Gibbons, First Officer Smith, Commander MacAran, and Chief Vos using the multiple screens of the briefing room to look at... Service Regs on one, a computer log on another, four blocks of camera footage on a third, a page of law codes on another. Two of the Chief's security personnel were in the room, too. One had a headset plugged into a terminal, the other was working with the camera banks. "Sirs," she said, wondering what exactly was going on, "reporting." 

"Doctor Lakshman," the captain said, "how is Barnett?" 

"Much better, Captain," she answered, relieved it was true. "I had her moved into isolation where she can recover without any risk of other contaminants, but I believe she's through the worst of it." 

"Good. If you hadn't been there, how bad would it have been?" 

"Sir," Aurora paused for a moment, then answered, "without knowledge of exactly what the trigger was, how badly exposed she'd been, and immediate medical care, Ysaye might well have died in her bed from that powerful a histamine reaction, without any of us ever knowing what exactly had killed her." 

"Another count of assault with pharmaceuticals," the Captain said sharply, and Chief Vos input that into a list on a fifth screen. 

"Sir?" Aurora asked, baffled. Assault meant someone had deliberately exposed her to that pollen, but how? Who? Why? 

"Evans," the Captain growled, with a certain dark satisfaction in his tone, "has finally given me enough rope to hang him with -- I think. The Chief followed up on Lord Lorill's information about tonight's events and found a section of his greenhouse full of the plant alleged to have caused this. Chief?" 

"What we got just from a quick toxicology report is... scary, Doc," Vos said, looking to her with his eyes dark. "There must be a dozen chemical compounds in that stuff, and some of 'em match fairly close to other aphrodisiacs and psychedelic and psychotropic compounds. There's some stuff we've never seen before, really weird chains, but.... Those components alone make this stuff _real_ scary. I went in in a full protective suit, and I'm damned glad I did, the stuff was all over. Despite the plants being in glass containment units, one was wide open. That's deliberate exposure or I'm on my first cruise." 

Aurora shook her head, horrified. "Evans... but Ysaye loathes him, she'd never go into his lab in the middle of the night." 

"No, but she'd follow Elizabeth there," Ralph said unhappily. "Which is what Lord Lorill tells us happened. Jessica Duval confirmed she'd asked Ysaye to tell David that Elizabeth had gone to Ryan's greenhouse for something. I sent someone over to knock at the Lorne's door a while ago, but nobody answered. They may still be sleeping it off. Elizabeth would've gotten more of the stuff, so it might take her longer to wake up. The Chief just finished his work, anyway." 

"Elizabeth doesn't have allergies, but maybe I should go over there, if this pollen is that dangerous..." 

"I wouldn't mind. You've got medical overrides for the lock, and won't gossip the way some of my people would," Chief Vos said. "If Lorne's memory is just clear, and Evans actually did deliberately expose her, we've finally got him dead to rights." 

"Maybe more than that, once we get to talk to Lord Aldaran about this," Ralph said. "This plant is apparently illegal to grow or handle at all except for people from 'the Towers', whatever those are, in the other Domains. Lord Lorill wasn't sure about Aldaran's laws, but if Evans broke local law as well as ours..." 

Aurora couldn't hold back her own darkly satisfied smile. She was so very, very tired of Ryan Evans, and if they could finally get him off the ship and inside a prison cell, she'd be overjoyed. "All right," she said, "I'll go check on Elizabeth and David. Should I bring them over here?" 

"Yes," came from several voices at once, making a funny kind of harmony. 

Aurora nodded, rose, saluted the captain, and went to bundle up for the run to the Lorne home.

* * *

For several groggy moments, Lorill wasn't sure what had awakened him -- and then he felt the insistent press of his twin's mind against his own. He blinked once, twice, trying to shake away the fog of not-enough-sleep, and sent unhappily, _Yes, Leonie?_

_You're finally awake! Good. Is everything all right, up there? I lost Ysaye when she was so afraid, and then -- well, never mind that. I can't find her now, and... no, you don't feel well either,_ his sister sent, more worried now. 

_No,_ he answered, _all is _not_ well. One of the star folk had taken _kireseth_ plants and was growing them in a greenhouse heated by their machines. He had lured Ysaye's friend Elizabeth, the other that should be a _leronis_ if she had but been trained, to where he could expose her to raw pol -- _

_That is **obscene!**_ his sister snarled, sounding older, less like his sister and more, far more, like the Keeper she would be one day. _How **dare** \-- _

_Easy, easy, chiya, you're giving me a headache,_ Lorill cut in, overawed by her anger, _I know that it is. And so do the star folk. Their leaders I spoke to, when I recovered from the dose I got -- _

Leonie gasped, shock and worry breaking through her offended rage, and he relaxed as the pressure lessened, _ \-- they were very angry, chiya. They too have laws against such things. It will not go well for him._

_I don't care about him!_ his sister growled, _I care about you! You just dealt with the matter with Aldaran's sister, now this?! She was a virgin, Lorill! And -- _

_Well do I know that!_ he snapped back over her, _But they seemed unconcerned by that aspect. They are angry she and I -- and her friend and her friend's husband -- were drugged, but not that she lay with me in a created Ghost Wind._

_Well... at least there is that. But what is wrong with Ysaye, that I cannot find her?_

_She has the breathing-sickness, and something else,_ Lorill answered. _When the effect of the _kireseth_ wore off, her throat and lungs began to close. I called for help from Aldaran Tower, and then went to her people for their healer, a 'doctor'._

_What could someone without _laran_ do to heal?_ Leonie asked, baffled. _Give potions like a horse-trader?_

_I know not,_ Lorill answered, _but the _leroni_ seemed impressed with what she did. They have a way of making pure oxygen, and some kind of clear, flexible mask and tubing, that she used to make Ysaye's breathing more effective. Now that I am awakened, I had best go and find the head-blind MacAran and see what has occured whilst I slept. Are you coming along?_

_Until I am called to lessons,_ Leonie answered, to his utter lack of surprise. _I want to know what these star folk will do with someone that committed such -- such -- sacrilege!_

_Of course, sister,_ Lorill agreed. _Renata of Aldaran Tower said she was going to her Keeper, so I expect Lord Kermiac to push for... stringent punishment._

_As well he should!_ With the ease of long practice, they established where in his consciousness his angry sister was going to stay tethered. 

He rose, washed his face and hands -- the unfamiliar fixtures made simple by the deep rapport he had shared with Ysaye -- and brushed his clothing down with a lightly dampened cloth, before he stepped out into the hallway again. One of the star folk, dressed as _Mestru_ Vos had been, was waiting outside. 

"Lord Lorill," the man -- no, she was a woman, with short hair and a hard face but a pleasant enough nod -- said, "if you'll come this way?" 

"I will," he agreed, and followed.

* * *

Aurora unlocked the door with her medical codes and stepped in, then called out to her friends. "Elizabeth! David! Are you awake?" 

"Wha -- um, I am?" David's voice answered, as his head poked around the doorframe to the kitchen. "Beth's still asleep, she must _really_ have had too much of the wine. And that's not a thing like her..." 

For a moment, she just stared at him, shocked. "The _wine_? David, don't you -- no, obviously you don't. It's not the alcohol affecting her, and I'd better go check on her." 

"What do you mean, it's not the wine?" David asked, following along behind her as she strode through the house to the bedroom. "Um, Aurora, the bedroom's sort of, ah --" 

"David, I don't care," she answered, "but if Elizabeth still isn't awake this many hours later, I am very worried." 

From the half-open bedroom door, she heard a groggy, "No, 'm 'wake... I think? Aurora? What are you doing here?" 

"Checking on you and David," Aurora answered as she slipped into the bedroom. 

Elizabeth looked all right. That was a good start, but Aurora had her diagnostic kit out. "No, stay still until I can get readings," she scolded. "And sorry, but I'm going to have to stick you." 

Namely, to get a blood sample to match against the compounds in Ysaye's blood and the damned pollen from those flowers. 

"You're what? Why? I admit I must have had too much to drink, or reacted to some spice, but that's not..." Elizabeth suddenly fell silent, obviously waking up to that there was a problem, and Aurora was a little relieved. 

"No, if it was just wine or food, I wouldn't need to. But I'd better let the Captain explain. All right, all your vitals are normal, wonderful. David, come here and let me draw blood from you, too. Then both of you get properly dressed, we're headed over to the Captain's briefing room." 

David obeyed, looking at her worriedly, and once she had the samples from them both, she stepped out to let them both get dressed -- and went to raid their kitchen for Elizabeth while she waited. She found a couple of the local granola bars, and handed one to Elizabeth when she got to the door. 

"Aurora," Elizabeth asked, "what's going on?" 

She shook her head, turning towards her as they went out into the cold of the winter morning. "Sorry, Elizabeth. I really think I'd better let the Captain do the talking, instead of making trouble." 

David seemed to read the stubborn look on Elizabeth's face, and laid a hand on her shoulder. "No, love, whatever this is, Aurora's probably right. The Captain will tell us soon enough, alright?" 

Elizabeth sighed, but nodded unwilling assent, and Aurora barely kept her sigh of relief silent. When Elizabeth got determined, things could get unpleasant. 

They stepped into the Captain's briefing room, and Aurora saw Elizabeth's eyes widen at the number of senior officers in the room. David didn't look much better, and -- when had Lorill Hastur arrived here? 

"Good," Captain Gibbons said, "you're here. Elizabeth, come talk to me in the side room. David, go talk to Chief Vos." 

"Of course, sir," Elizabeth agreed, and went with him. 

The Chief nodded and drew David out into the hall, heading for another room, and Aurora went to the young Hastur. 

"Hello again, Lord Lorill," she said, and he bowed to her. 

"Good morning, Doctor Lakshman. How is Ysaye?" 

"Safe," she answered, "much better. We'll keep her in a room where we control all the air and water very strictly, until we're sure she's completely recovered. But she's going to be all right. Thanks to you, and the... 'leroni', did I say that correctly?" 

"You did," Lord Lorill nodded, and she could see a mix of relief and satisfaction on his face. "I am... very glad... to hear that." 

Aurora nodded, and looked at the door the Captain had passed through with Elizabeth. "That's... not going to go well. Elizabeth doesn't... she's very kind, and caring, but... naive. She doesn't expect anyone to," she frowned, pursing her lips, trying to come up with the right phrasing in what was her third language, and Lord Lorill tipped his head slightly. 

Then he suggested, "Act according to their worst natures, rather than best?" 

"Yes," Aurora agreed, surprised and pleased at his understanding, "that's a very good way to put it." 

"I have met... few... like that," Lord Lorill said, "but I did have the same impression from _Mestra_ Elizabeth. I am sorry for the pain she will be in." 

She couldn't disagree with that, and more, she appreciated the obvious concern he had for Elizabeth. Not enough people really did, despite how generous and caring Elizabeth was. Aurora had always thought that a shame. She sighed, her hands turning up in front of her, a little. "So am I. And I have no idea how David is going to react -- past confusion and anger, I mean. He's been Ryan's friend a long time... though why, I can't imagine. The idea Evans could plot something like this against Elizabeth, against his wife, is going to hurt him. David's generally a gentle man, but this..." 

"Is proof he was no friend at all, and that is a hard thing," Lord Lorill said with a slow, sad shake of his head. "Well. Better to find it out before a worse harm was done, if hard now." 

That was actually fairly wise, for a kid that couldn't possibly be eighteen. She nodded her agreement -- and then the door slid open. They both turned to see who had entered, Aurora wondering if it was David and Chief Vos, or another member of the crew, but... no. 

It was Lord Aldaran, his face grim, and with him a woman wearing clothes cut like the two women from last night, but of a red so blazing and intense Aurora wondered how a pre-synthetic people had created it. Beside her, Lord Lorill took a faint, shocked breath. She turned towards him, but he was already moving. He slid around the table and towards the pair, stopping a good yard from both and bowing deeply to the woman. 

"Keeper Marisa of Aldaran, my greetings, _vai leronis_. Lord Kermiac, good morning to you," he said in _casta_, and Aurora was glad she had learned it, even if imperfectly. 

"And mine to you, young Hastur," the woman replied, her voice in the same language calmly powerful, and Aurora saw his shoulders relax. "Fiora is furious at this obscenity, as am I, but she says -- and I agree -- that you have done well." 

"I -- my thanks," Lord Lorill said, dipping his head this time before he stepped aside. 

Lord Kermiac looked around, and frowned. "They said the Captain would be here, but I see him not." 

"He is with _Mestra_ Elizabeth," Lord Lorill supplied, "gaining her recounting of events. Their Chief of Security is doing the same, with David." 

"I'll knock and tell the Captain you've arrived, Lord Kermiac," Commander MacAran said, "I'm sure he'll be right out. As much as you can in these circumstances sir, ma'am, please make yourselves comfortable." 

"Thank you," Lord Kermiac answered, and moved to the table. He pulled out a chair for the woman, seating her gently, and then took a seat himself. The Commander knocked at the side door, and entered at a word. 

The Captain came out a few moments later, and bowed to Lord Kermiac, then cocked his head slightly as he bowed to the woman he did not know. 

"I am Marisa, the Keeper of Aldaran Tower," she said. "Any abuse of _kireseth_ falls under my authority, as much as Kermiac's. Especially when one of those assaulted with it was Tower-trained. I would hear what you and yours have to say of this obscenity committed by your folk with my own ears." 

"We are taking this very seriously," the Captain answered, straight-backed and steady. "There are rules of evidence and procedure we have to follow, for our courts, in order to see him properly charged, tried, and sentenced -- if convicted -- for what he attempted to do and the... unintended results." 

Lord Kermiac nodded his understanding, if not pleasure. "We have such customs as well. It is a pity that the man is headblind, and truthspell would be useless." 

...truthspell? Lord Aldaran believed in some kind of magic he called truthspell? Aurora shook her head, baffled at that belief from such a generally rational, competent man -- but then again, she had seen something beyond any science the night before. The women from Aldaran Tower (women that worked for or served this woman, this Keeper?) had been doing something to and for Ysaye that had saved her life. 

"I don't know what truthspell is," the Captain said, carefully, "but our laws do not allow anything that forces a person to incriminate themself. So we might not be able to use it even if Evans wasn't... headblind." 

"Truthspell cannot force truth, but it reveals lies," Lord Aldaran answered, "to all who hear and see." 

"If that just worked on everyone," Commander Britton said very quietly in Standard, "it would make this planet a hundred fortunes." 

The hell of it was, much as Aurora disliked the commercialism embedded in the words, that he was right. A way to _know_ a lie, instantly, in a judicial or investigative setting? Everything would change, and the providers of such a service would be richly rewarded. 

The Keeper looked towards them, frowning slightly, then her focus returned to the Captain. "He is of your folk, so I suppose it is not unreasonable he should fall first under your laws. What, though, of the _kireseth_? It may not remain among you who are not Tower-trained." 

"We would be happiest if you would take all of it," the Captain answered immediately, "since apparently you know how to handle it safely. What we could see of its properties is... frightening." 

The faintest trace of an emotion flickered across the woman's still features. Aurora thought it might be surprise, but she couldn't be sure. "We shall, then. Thank you." 

"I have a question," Lord Kermiac said, his voice hard, "and it is 'where is the man responsible for this?'." 

"We don't know, yet," Chief Vos said, frowning. "I have everyone I can spare looking for him. We found his wrist unit in the snow outside the science building. Without that, he could be anywhere in Caer Donn. The glass containment for the flowers was still open when I entered, I have no idea how much pollen he was exposed to before he left. 

"I think you would have already heard about a dead body, especially one of our people," he went on, looking at Lord Kermiac for a moment. The older man nodded once, sharply, and Chief Vos went on. "So we can assume he didn't freeze to death. But where he went... we don't know." 

"I will speed that," Lord Kermiac said, and Aurora watched as his gaze went distant, unfocused. After several seconds, he nodded. "There. My guards will seek for him, and bring him to be confined by your people. They know Caer Donn far better than you, after all." 

"Thank you," Chief Vos answered, and his relief was obvious -- it seemed well-received by the lord, too. 

"You are welcome," he said, nodding graciously. "Once he is found, and given to your courts -- if they convict him, which I cannot see how they could do aught else -- what will his punishment be?" 

"If he were convicted on even two thirds of the charges that should apply," the Captain answered, "he would spend at least twenty years imprisoned, before there was any chance of his walking free again. More likely, longer than that." 

"Imprisoned?" Lord Kermiac asked, blinking, "for... twenty years? We rarely hold criminals more than a few days. Long enough to gather facts, and debate the crime. After that, they are punished, banished, or executed if their crime was terrible enough. Why would you feed, clothe, and shelter someone at your expense for so long as that?" 

He looked honestly confused. So did Marisa, beside him. 

"That's," the Captain said, looking just as confused, "probably a... really long conversation, and not relevant right now. It is our way to deprive people of their liberty, of any chance to earn a living, of contact with those they care for, until such a time as it seems likely they will do no more harm. Or until it would be cruel beyond justice to continue to imprison them. 

"But I suppose it does bring the question of 'what would you do with him', if he were subject to your laws?" 

"I have been thinking on this," Lord Kermiac answered, and there was a cold light in his eyes. Aurora felt a chill sweep the room. She felt cold, herself, just looking at his face... and afraid. "If he were one of my own people -- or a Dry-Towner who cannot be trusted to abide by terms -- he would die for such an offense."

Aurora's jaw dropped before she could force it back into place, and a look around said she wasn't the only one. Yes, she was furious with Evans, and would be more than happy to see him in a prison cell for a very long time, but... death? Execution? For... what crimes, exactly? Yes, the Captain had said the plant was forbidden under Darkovan law (and she was grateful it was, if it could make a near-pledged celibate like Ysaye fall madly onto a boy barely more than half her age), but... execution? She shook herself back to attention to Lord Kermiac's words. 

"If he were of another Domain," he had continued on with a nod to Lord Lorill, who nodded back, "I would banish him from Aldaran, and send word to the Lord of his Domain that I had further sentenced him to go to Nevarsin, the City of Snows, there to work in the worst jobs the headman of the city can think of among the ice and rock for the rest of his days."

Marisa nodded beside him. "I would be willing to agree to that," she said, looking implacably calm and remote. "Perhaps the _cristoforos_ could teach him better than such evil and sacrilege. And if not, he would be far from the lower heights where _kireseth_ grows. It would be suitable." 

What the hell did a place the _Darkovans_ called 'the City of Snows' look like, Aurora wondered in faint horror. Was it built out of the ice and snow, as some people said had once been done on Terra? How did they heat it -- how did anyone human survive somewhere with that kind of epithet when the average weather here was already so terrible? 

And these people didn't do imprisonment, but Lord Kermiac would send someone to do forced labor for the rest of his life? What was wrong with them? 

Aurora wanted a drink. 

The Captain, oddly, did not look even vaguely surprised. What did he know that she didn't? "Thank you, sir, ma'am, for giving me a better idea of how serious what he did is considered by your laws. That will be taken into consideration when he is charged -- this is your world, after all." He then paused and sighed heavily. "But I do have a problem. You see, Lord Aldaran, I'm not certain if Evans _knew_ what he was doing, or if Barnett -- Ysaye, I mean -- was only reacting to her dislike of him. I mean, the entire thing is suspicious as hell, but I can't _know_ if he knew what would happen when she breathed that pollen. Not without knowing how he found out about it in the first place." 

"Oh," Lord Aldaran said, with heat in his voice and eyes, "I am sure I know the answer to that. And my paxman may have much, much to answer for himself. A moment." 

His eyes went clouded and distant again, his head tipped slightly to the side, and Aurora watched anger and regret flash back and forth across his face, shifting to a hard resolve. After two of the longest minutes in her life, he sighed heavily. "He knew. He was warned against any handling of them before he left here. Kadarin will be here in a few minutes to give you his oath on that... and then I may have to exile my paxman from my side." 

There was an ache in his eyes, and a sorrow in his voice, almost as much as there was still anger. 

Marisa, beside him, hissed in shock, and sat straight up, her eyes seeming for a moment to actually flash with blue-white light. Aurora felt a chill go straight through her, remembering the glow in the... things... in the hands of Renata and Carlina. Was that the same uncanny ability of theirs, but showing in her eyes? How could that be, and what was it? 

Marisa turned towards Lord Kermiac, and he towards her, and Aurora watched as an utterly silent conversation blatantly raged between the two of them. Lord Lorill, after a few moments, crossed his arms low on his ribs and said, "What else do you need, Captain?" 

"That statement from Kadarin," the Captain answered, "and someone to find Evans. Since I have to wait on both of those... not much, right now. I haven't had a chance to ask yet, but are _you_ all right, Lord Lorill?" 

"I am well," he answered, a slight smile coming to his lips, "and I thank you for your concern. Also, I do not blame you or any of your people but Evans for this, if you were concerned for that. Evil men will, sadly, do evil." 

"That's the truth," the Captain agreed with a heavy sigh, "and thank you. Have you eaten, since last night?" 

"I... have not," Lord Lorill said, sounding as though he had just realized that. The Captain looked to one of the security staff and gave a quiet order for food to be brought, then returned his attention to Lord Lorill. "We'll fix that in a few minutes," he promised. 

"Thank you." 

Lord Kermiac's weight shifted, and Aurora's eyes snapped to him again. There was a flush of color across his cheeks, his eyes blazing, but his voice was apologetic when he spoke. "I ask your pardon, Captain Gibbons, _mestri_. That was intolerably rude of Marisa and I, but some things should not be spoken aloud." 

"It's all right," the Captain answered, shaking his head. "I'm not offended." 

"You are gracious," Lord Kermiac answered, inclining his head solemnly. "Thank you." 

The Captain's demurral was lost in a knock at the door, and then Kadarin strode in. His steel-grey eyes were darkened, and his dark hair even more untidy than usual. He bowed to the room, but moved closer to Lord Kermiac -- who glared at him with such heat Aurora almost expected it to crackle from him. Kadarin paused at that, unhappiness flickering across his face, before he turned to the Captain. 

"Sir," he said, politely. "My Lord Aldaran says that there has been trouble with _kireseth_. What would you know from me?" 

"I need to know if Evans knew the dangers of the pollen from the plant he was growing," the Captain answered, and Kadarin blinked once, his uncanny, catlike eyes seeming honestly puzzled. 

"He did," Kadarin answered with a nod. "We came across some in one of his explorations, and I told him all that I know of it, including the dangers to himself and others. I also informed him it was forbidden for anyone of the Domains not Tower-trained to handle. He had something of an argument about the potential he saw in them with _Mestra_ Elizabeth, when I was telling her about them. Why, may I ask?" 

"And you did not _tell me_?" Lord Aldaran interrupted, his voice a snarl, and Kadarin turned to him, spreading his hands. 

"I thought it nought but fanciful dreaming, Kermiac," Kadarin answered, "_kireseth_ needing the conditions it does. He said he was going to attempt it, I saw no need to tell you of something that would fail." 

"Not," Marisa said, her voice hard as iron, "good enough. You knew these strangers can do many things we cannot. We should have been told immediately." 

"_Vai leronis_," Kadarin said, turning towards Marisa with a faint gleam in his own eyes, "perhaps this is so. But you are enraged, as is my lord, and the good Captain. What has happened?" 

"Your 'friend'," Lord Kermiac said, and the word was a curse, "apparently lured _Mestra_ Elizabeth away from my daughter's Naming celebration to expose her to flowering _kireseth_. If _Mestra_ Ysaye had not gone after her -- " 

"Oh, blessed _Cassilda_, no," Kadarin breathed, and Aurora thought he looked truly stricken. "That is -- he did not -- " 

He shook his head hard, distress plain in his inhuman eyes and the rest of his features. "I had no idea he would, or could, attempt such a thing. I knew he meant to try to sell the pollen off-world, if he could grow the plants at all, but he said it would not be against your laws, Captain. This -- this is... cruel. And deeply wrong." 

"My Keeper," Lord Kermiac said, his voice formal and solemn, "I find I cannot be certain of my paxman's honesty in this matter. I ask for truthspell, so we may all see what was known and unknown." 

"Kermiac!" Kadarin's voice was shocked, his steel-hued eyes gleaming with hurt and dismay, and Lord Aldaran shook his head hard. 

"You knew better than to allow any chance at such blasphemy. Did you _forget_ I **am** Comyn, I _am_ of Blessed Cassilda's blood?" 

Aurora saw Lord Lorill jerk, out of the corner of her eye, and a turn of her head found him wide-eyed, though he was struggling to pull his expression back under his control as she watched. 

"I forget nothing," Kadarin retorted, "but you are not so -- " 

"Be silent," Marisa commanded, and to Aurora's shock Kadarin subsided into silence. The woman -- the Keeper -- reached to her throat, into the neck of her oddly simple, obscenely red robes. A heavy cord, just as red, held a bag of -- was that silk? in this climate? how? -- some softly shimmering material, and from it she drew a multifaceted blue crystal. Marisa cupped her hands around it, only half of the stone showing, and took a deep breath, staring fully into the stone.. 

"By the fire of my star-stone," the woman said, in a slightly altered register, as the blue glow Aurora had seen last night with Carlina and Renata began to emanate from the crystal, "let the truth light this room." 

The nimbus of blue wrapped around Marisa's face, making almost a mask, changing her features , then slid from her to Lord Kermiac next to her. It then slid to Lord Lorill, and it was somehow suffusing the entire room with the light. The light touched Kadarin, settling onto his face -- and he looked less human than ever, with it highlighting the planes of his face, the steel-grey and black of his eyes blue-hued. Faint, wavering nimbi settled on the faces of every other Terran, though Aurora could not see her own face.

What in the names of all sciences _was_ this?! How in the hell was a simple crystal causing that kind of lighted mist? What had she fallen into, some fever-dream? 

"It is done, my Lord Aldaran," Marisa said. "Only the truth may be spoken in the light." 

"Thank you, my Keeper," Lord Kermiac replied, and his blue-gleaming face was hard. "Now, Raymon, my paxman and beloved friend, tell me what you know of this plot with _kireseth_." 

"Of the attack attempted on _Mestra_ Elizabeth, Kermiac, nothing," he said, and his face stayed a gleaming blue. Aurora felt something in her shoulders loosen, for some reason. "Ryan said that there would be a market for a true aphrodisiac like _aphrosome_ on many worlds of the Empire, where there were no such restrictive laws as Comyn custom. It seemed no bad thing to me, to have a new source of income for us when there are so many new resources these star-folk can provide. 

"He said he could handle it safely, without harm to himself or others, if he could only grow it. I have not been into his greenhouse since before we left to the Dry Towns. I did not know he had brought a crop to maturity, truly. Nor that he would do something so obscene as attempt to use raw _kireseth_ to assault a good woman for naught but that he dislikes her." 

The light did not go out. 

"But you did," Marisa said coldly, "deliberately allow him to attempt to defy Tower and Domain law alike."

"I did not stop him from the attempt," Kadarin replied, with a shrug that was somehow both careless and angry at once, "and I have never cared overmuch for Comyn superstition." The light did not so much as flicker, and Aurora saw rage flash across the faces of the three redheads almost as one. 

"You _should_ have cared for my will, my _former_ paxman," Lord Kermiac replied, his eyes hard and his mouth tight. "The Captain may retain your services, if he wishes, so long as you stay within the boundaries of this space-port, or go off to these other worlds. But I banish you from Aldaran for not less than ten years -- not so long, to you. I will permit none to harm you, should you choose instead to cross the Kadarin to the Dry Towns, but I cannot so easily ignore _this_ flouting of our laws.

"In ten years, return to me if you will it, and I will welcome you." 

Kadarin had flinched, but as Lord Kermiac finished speaking and the blue light did not fade, he looked more shocked than ever. He dipped his head in a slow, resigned nod. "As you say, my lord." He looked towards the Captain, who shook his head. 

"I can't make a decision right now, Kadarin. You're useful, and I'm willing to believe Evans misled you, but helping him break local law -- which the Empire _does_ generally respect -- isn't speaking well for you at the moment. Lín, show Kadarin to quarters for now. If you're done, Keeper?" 

"It appears so," the woman answered, and did... something... with the glowing 'star-stone' in her hand. The light left the faces of the four, and Aurora found herself breathing a little easier for it. People weren't supposed to just start _glowing_, for the stars' sake! 

Specialist Lín left with Kadarin trailing behind her, and Aurora relaxed a little. 

"Well," the Captain said, looking even more unhappy, "that... clarifies things. He absolutely knew what he was doing was illegal here. That will make it easier to convince a judge and jury to take this very seriously indeed. 

"What else do you need or wish from us, Lord Aldaran, Keeper Marisa? Or you, Lord Lorill?" 

Lord Aldaran shook his head slightly. "I am satisfied that this is being treated as seriously as it deserves, which is what I was most concerned for. I can hear that _Mestra_ Elizabeth is greatly distressed... if she wishes, Felicia and my Lady would both be more than willing to speak with her, and offer what knowledge of the Ghost Winds and comfort we have to her." 

He could 'hear' that Elizabeth was upset in the other room. For the first time, Aurora utterly believed it, believed in the apparent madness of the Darkovan belief in telepathy. 

"I think," the Captain said, "that that... would be... very good. She's not -- well. She's Elizabeth. The idea someone she knew tried to hurt her has... hurt her even worse than the attempt." 

"Indeed," Lord Kermiac agreed, and Marisa nodded as well. 

"That young woman, _both_ young women," she said, with her eyes a little unhappy, "would have been great gifts to any Tower. Well, what's done is done. I would take the _kireseth_ now, if someone would show me to it?" 

"I'll get Chief Vos to take you, ma'am," Commander MacAran answered, "just a moment." He stepped back out the door, and in half a minute, the Chief -- and David -- came back into the room. Commander MacAran made introductions, presenting them to the Keeper, and Marisa dipped her head in acknowledgement as she greeted them and rose to her feet. She followed the Chief back out, and David looked at the Captain. 

"Sir, may I -- " 

"Of course, David. Go on in," he answered the unfinished question, and Lord Kermiac spoke before David reached the door. 

"_Mestru_ David. If she wishes it, bring your lady to Felicia and my Lady Margali. They know as much as any of _kireseth_, and can answer things neither Lord Lorill or I ought." 

"I --" David turned towards him, and Aurora saw that his eyes were distraught, his mouth tight and jaw hard. "Thank you, my Lord Kermiac. I'll... see if she'll come to the castle." 

He bowed, Darkovan-style, and disappeared into the side room. 

"Well," the Captain said, "I think that should about conclude this session, unless there's something else I can do for you, Lord Aldaran?" 

Lord Kermiac shook his head. "No, I am satisfied. My guards or yours will find the blasphemer, and you are aware of our feelings on what he has done. I will return to my home. _Adelandeyo_, Captain." 

With that, he rose and swept out of the briefing room. Aurora breathed much easier once he was gone, as his anger had been a near-physical thing, lashing out into the room with his every breath. 

"All right, everyone -- of my people," the Captain said, obviously making the swift addition because of Lord Lorill, "get on about your work. Or go get some sleep, we've all been up all night." 

There was a chorus of 'yes sir's, and everyone stood to leave.

"I too shall take my leave from you, Captain," Lord Lorill replied and stood as well. 

Aurora was not at all surprised to find that he followed her out into the hallways, or that he said carefully, "Doctor Lakshman? Would you be kind enough to show me to where Ysaye is being cared for." 

He obviously wasn't used to the idea that someone might tell him 'no' when he said something like that, no matter how polite the phrasing was, and Aurora only considered doing so for a heartbeat. And that was only because she was tired. "Of course, Lord Lorill. This way." 

He nodded graciously and followed her in silence until they reached the infirmary and she could show him the observation window on Ysaye's isolation room. "You can't go in without taking precautions -- washing thoroughly, putting on sterile clothes, a mask and gloves and hair net to protect her from anything you might be carrying. I'll get Doctor Mettier to help you if you want, since I think you'd be uncomfortable with my help." 

"This doctor is male?" Lord Lorill asked, and at her nod, he relaxed. "That would be... much more suitable, yes. Thank you, Doctor. At least I can see her, from here. She looks better, I think." 

"She _is_ better. Much better. But she's still in a lot of danger." 

"Yes," Lord Lorrill agreed quietly, "that I could tell." 

She went off to get Darwin and explain to him he needed to help the young lord get sterilized to be in with Ysaye -- if and only if _she_ said she wanted him in there -- and then went to do as her Captain had ordered and get some much-needed rest.

* * *

Lorill was waiting outside Ysaye's quarters, sure it had to be near to midday, when Chief Vos approached him. 

"Lord Lorill?" 

"Yes, _Mestru_ Vos?" 

"One of the Aldaran guardsmen found Evans in a villager's barn. We informed him of the charges against him as soon as they brought him home, and he's demanded a..." the other man frowned, obviously trying to find the word he wanted, and said finally, "someone to defend him before the court. He hasn't admitted to anything, but the case is so strong I can't imagine him not being convicted. We just have to be able to ship him back to Terra. 

"For now, he's very thoroughly secured in our ship -- we have a few cells aboard, in case of situations like this, or other troubles -- and won't be causing any more problems for anyone." 

"I am very glad to hear that, sir," Lorill answered, dipping his head in acknowledgement. "I did not think he could do much, but knowing he is confined is still a relief." 

"I imagine it would be, lad. I imagine it would be." The older man turned and looked in through the glass at Ysaye. His jaw clenched, and he shook his head, hard. "I more than half wish she'd asked one of us, rather than you... but we'd have taken too long, maybe. I don't know." 

Ysaye had been certain that they would, Lorill thought, but did not feel it would be wise to say. "You would have had no more protection than we did," he pointed out, and the old man sighed. 

"You've a point there, lad. You've a point there. I just hate seeing her like this." 

"So do I," Lorill answered. "Thank you, for coming to tell me." 

"You're welcome," he answered, ducked his head for a moment in a nod, and turned to go on about his way. 

Lorill settled back onto the bench as he departed, waiting for Ysaye to wake. What would happen when she did, he could hardly guess, but... at least once she was awake, they could speak.


End file.
